Merlín los cría y ellos se juntan
by JulietaPotter
Summary: Una elfina obligada a servir a los Tonks observa como la soledad, el miedo y el atractivo Sirius Black son los ingredientes perfectos para que su ama Andrómeda cometa infidelidad. Después de todo, a los traidores Merlín los cría y ellos solos se juntan.


**Merlín los cría y ellos se juntan**

Por:

Julieta Potter

**Summary: **Una elfina obligada a servir a los Tonks, observa como la soledad, el miedo y Sirius Black son los ingredientes perfectos para que su ama Andrómeda cometa traición. Después de todo, a los traidores Merlín los cría y ellos se juntan.**  
**

**Rating: **PG-13

**Género: **Drama

**Disclaimer: **Personajes propiedad de JK Rowling, a excepción de la elfina.

**Advertencias: **Situaciones sexuales. Insinuación de Slash (relación hombre/hombre).**  
**

**Notas:**

**o **Este one shot no se parece en nada a lo que he escrito antes. Está participando en el **_Concurso de Navidad 06 de los Story Weavers_**, cuyos requerimientos son escribir una historia desde el punto de vista de un elfo doméstico y en primera persona. Me pareció un reto sumamente interesante y esto fue lo que salió de mi teclado. La verdad, fue espantosamente difícil escribir tal como pensaría un elfo doméstico, y por lo mismo fue que el desafío era tan atractivo para mí.

**o **Tengo que agradecerle a mi amiga y compañera de afición, **Allalabeth**, quien me fue de valiosísima ayuda al betear, criticar y aconsejar sobre este fic. ¡Besos, guapa!

**o **Aunque no viene al caso, si alguien que lea esto también lee mi PCU, le pido perdón por el atraso y le informo que ya pronto habrá actualización. ¡Feliz Año Nuevo a todos!

**  
**

* * *

Las noticias son alarmantes. En casa reina el miedo, la angustia y en el caso particular de mi señora ama, un gran dolor. Llora en silencio, y aunque le dice a mi señor amo Ted que es porque teme por la seguridad de la señorita Nymphadora, Smoky sabe bien cuál es la verdad. Bueno, en realidad a mi señora Andrómeda también le preocupa que nuestra pequeña, quien trabaja como aurora calificada, se esté exponiendo a sufrir algún daño ahora que se tiene la certeza de que el _que-no-debe-ser-nombrado_ ha regresado. 

Qué horribles nuevas… la arrugada piel de elfina de Smoky se eriza sólo de recordarlo. Temo tanto por todos nosotros. Por mis señores amos. Por la señorita Nymphadora, tan valiente ella pero a veces tan torpe, en lucha constante contra los malvados. Y mi señor amo Ted Tonks, un sangre sucia (como lo suelen llamar ellos), en la lista de los que deben ser eliminados. Qué desgraciados.

La señorita ha pasado ayer por la casa y nos ha contado lo ocurrido en el Ministerio de Magia la semana anterior. Una batalla entre la Orden del Fénix y Mortífagos, y _él_ volviendo con todas sus oscuras fuerzas restauradas. Pero la peor noticia, y la que hizo que mi señora ama se derrumbara, fue la de la muerte de su primo, el prófugo Sirius Black. El retorcido joven Black, que según mi señorita ama Nymphadora, ahora resulta que no era un traidor y que no era parte de las fuerzas del mal. Vaya cosa, venir a limpiar su nombre cuando ya está muerto. Y mi señora ama le llora con desconsuelo, aunque ella se niegue a reconocerlo.

Vierte lágrimas raudas y en total silencio cuando piensa que nadie la observa. Smoky la sigue de cerca, no por espiarla, sino por temor a que cometa una locura. Mi señora está impresionada de saber que no habrá entierro pues no hay cuerpo que enterrar, y a Smoky le parece que eso le hace aún más difícil asumir su pérdida. Y como si eso fuera poco, nos han dicho que fue la propia hermana de mi señora la que cometió el crimen. Sí, esa hermana mayor, la que también escapó de prisión… Esa bruja mató al joven, y justo después de haber atacado a mi señorita ama Nymphadora… ¡a su propia sobrina! Esa mujer no tiene corazón. Pobre señora ama, primero haber tenido que lidiar con la noticia de que su hermana, la señora Bellatrix, era Mortífaga y estaba en Azkaban… y ahora, saber que su sangre es asesina de su misma sangre.

Porque el joven Sirius Black no era un pariente cualquiera. Para mi señora, no era sólo un primo más. Porque, aunque todo siempre estuvo en su contra, mi señora ama Andrómeda siempre creyó en su inocencia. Le mandaba pequeños regalos a la prisión. Cosas como tabaco y pastelillos que ella misma preparaba, con la esperanza de que el joven no perdiera la cordura. Smoky lo sabe muy bien porque Smoky era la encargada de llevarlos hasta los guardas, aunque no estuviese para nada de acuerdo con ello y no supiéramos si en realidad se los entregaban. Y ahora resulta que mi señora siempre tuvo la razón, que el joven era inocente de lo que se acusaba.

Saberlo no hace más que incrementar su dolor… Pobre de mi señora ama, cuanto daño le ha causado ser parte de la familia Black.

Sin tan sólo no hubiese pasado lo que ocurrió aquel verano, mi señora no sufriría tanto hoy. Pero pasó, y en aquel entonces también lloró, y quizá más inconsolablemente que ahora. Meneando la cabeza, Smoky se retira de su recámara con un gesto derrotado, sabiendo que en este momento, como antes, nada la animará. Tal vez, sólo el tiempo. Y el día que mi señora decida perdonarse a ella misma su traición.

Si supiera que mi señor amo Ted está en la misma situación…

**--oOo--**

Fue hace muchos años ya, en uno de los veranos más fríos que Smoky recuerda. De hecho, estaba tan fresco fuera que casi le era imposible a Smoky salir al jardín a jugar con la entonces pequeña señorita Nymphadora. Mi señora ama no lo permitía, temía que a su corta edad pudiera pescar un resfriado.

Una tarde de aquellas, Smoky estaba doblando y guardando cuidadosamente las camisas y túnicas del señor amo Ted en su recámara cuando lo escuchó llegar. Ahí estaba de nuevo, con sus insoportables ladridos, ese primo de mi señora ama, el joven Sirius Black.

Sus gruñidos eran realmente molestos, y creo que el señorito no se daba cuenta de ello… aunque ahora que Smoky lo piensa, cree que a nadie en esa casa le importunaban más que a ella. Y parecía que a Smoky era a la única que le importaba el hecho de que fuera un animago no registrado. Todos en la pequeña familia a la que servía encontraban eso muy divertido, y mi niña Nymphadora más que nadie.

Pero claro, siendo Smoky sólo la humilde criada de mi señora ama, tenía que reservarse sus opiniones, obedecer órdenes y guardar secretos. Respecto a eso y a cualquier cosa. Pero sobre todo, en lo que se refería al joven Sirius Black.

Ya era tarde, pero el sol de verano todavía brindaba un poco de luz y calor en el jardín. Mi señora ama llamó a Smoky porque era hora de cenar, así que Smoky bajó y salió a buscar a su niña. A cerciorarse que ese perro la estuviera cuidando bien. Pero de sobra sabía Smoky que no tenía nada de qué preocuparse, pues lo que ese joven tenía de alocado y espontáneo –ya fuera como muchacho o como can-, lo tenía de amor hacia su pequeña señorita.

Smoky los encontró retozando en el césped de la parte de atrás de la casa… Gracias a Merlín que al señor amo Ted se le daban muy bien los hechizos de protección y debido a eso tenía la propiedad más resguardada que el mismo castillo de la Reina. Con tanto Mortífago suelto por ahí nunca se sabía, se podía esperar un ataque en cualquier momento, y con mayor razón cuando en la casa había un hijo de muggles como en nuestro caso… Un sangre sucia, como le llamaban al señor amo Ted.

A Smoky le avergüenza admitirlo, pero reconoce que al principio también solía pensar así de él. Pero al poco tiempo de estar a su servicio me di cuenta de que era un mago poderoso y digno de mi respeto. Respeto que una buena elfina como Smoky debía brindarle a su señor. Además, es tan bueno con la señora ama y con mi niña. Y también fue bueno con el joven Sirius Black.

Convertido en ese perrazo negro, era todo un deleite para la señorita… Aquella tarde, Smoky se detuvo un momento a observar, pues no quiso interrumpir tan pronto el juego dónde ella se le montaba a él como si de su caballo se tratara. Era tan linda, mi niña, con su cabellito cambiando de color según el humor del que se encontrara. En ese entonces tenía casi cuatro años; ¡cómo había crecido! Smoky se emocionó, y una gran lágrima rodó por su mejilla de elfina. Rápidamente, Smoky se la enjugó y de inmediato se adelantó para decirle a ese joven que la cena estaba servida.

Ante los ojos de Smoky, se transformó de nuevo en el chico de diecisiete años que normalmente solía ser. Mi señora ama decía que era muy bien parecido, pero Smoky no sabe de esas cosas. Smoky sólo estaba, como lo esta aún, para cuidar de su niña y obedecer órdenes de sus señores. Smoky miró con recelo cuando la señorita no quiso tomar su arrugada mano y en vez de eso, se aferró a la del joven Sirius, quien la encaminó hacia el interior de la casa, en dirección del comedor.

Suspirando tristemente, Smoky los siguió. Era un muchacho arrogante y un poco desesperante, pero; ¿cómo no tomarle cariño? Y sobre todo después de haber visto lo felices que hacía a los miembros de la familia a la que Smoky servía… Era un compañero de juegos para su niña, un amigo para su señora ama en su soledad y fuente de tranquilidad para mi señor amo Ted. Y la señora parecía tan feliz cuando el joven venía a casa, que Smoky no podía evitar alegrarse cuando el animago se aparecía de improvisto a cenar.

Pero a partir de aquella tarde, sus visitas abarcaron mucho más.

Ese día, mi señora ama estaba más feliz que de costumbre… Al entrar al comedor, Smoky observó la manera en que su rostro parecía iluminarse con la sola presencia de su hija y del joven Black. Terminó de servir la crema que mi señora misma había preparado y los invitó a tomar asiento junto a ella. Como siempre, mi señora ama se colocó a la cabecera, el joven a su derecha y mi niña a su izquierda. El lugar de mi señor amo, como otras tantas veces, estaba vacío… Era culpa de ese maldito trabajo que siempre lo tenía tan lejos de mi señora y de su pequeña hija.

-Smoky –me dijo mi señora ama de repente, sacando a Smoky de sus cavilaciones. Su voz era dulce y pausada, como siempre que el joven Black estaba en casa. –Siéntate al lado de Nymphadora, para que le ayudes a comer sin que derrame nada… Ya sabes cómo es.

-Lo que usted me indique, mi señora Andrómeda –le respondí con cortesía. Obedeciendo, Smoky se colocó al lado de mi niña, que no sé por qué extraña maldición, parece tener un tipo de suerte para tirar todo a su paso. Y eso incluía los vasos con zumo y su plato de comida.

La nena hizo un puchero en cuanto Smoky se sentó a su lado. – ¡No! Tú no, _Mooky…_ Yo _quedo_ que sea _Sidius_ el que me ayude a _comel_.

Smoky no dijo nada y suspiró resignada, y después de un instante, la señorita se resignó también. Pues tanto su madre como el joven no le habían prestado la más mínima atención a su reproche, ya que ambos estaban enfrascados en una charla que tenía a mi señora ama completamente atenta a él. Como en aquellos tiempos cuando Smoky llegó a servirles a esta casa, estando la señora embarazada de la nena. Pero en esos días era mi señor amo Ted el que tenía toda su atención y la mirada embelesada que ahora le dirigía al joven Black.

Mientras Smoky ayudaba a la pequeña con su cena, no pudo dejar de pensar en su señor amo Ted y sentir lástima por él. En sus esfuerzos por brindarle a mi señora ama todos esos lujos a los que estaba acostumbrada cuando era soltera, se pasaba el tiempo entero en su trabajo. Smoky no sabía exactamente a qué se dedicaba, pues esas son cosas que los elfos no deben preguntar, pero lo que sí sabía es que pasaba mucho tiempo fuera de casa. Se iba lejos, por días completos. De viajes de negocios, según decía. Y mi señora ama se quedaba sola y triste, esperando su regreso y haciéndose cargo ella solita de la casa y del cuidado de la niña Nymphadora.

Claro, sola y triste hasta que el joven Sirius Black llegó a escena.

Esa situación tenía muy poco tiempo apenas. Por lo que Smoky supo, estaba iniciando el verano cuando el joven se escapó de su casa. Otro renegado más, y otro Black despreciado por los suyos a la lista. Igual como mi antiguo amo, el señor Alphard Black y mis nuevos amos los Tonks. Parecía que Smoky estaba destinada a servir por siempre a los traidores Black.

-¿Esta noche sí te quedarás, Sirius? – le preguntó mi señora Andrómeda al joven, según escuchó Smoky a través de los alaridos que la nena estaba soltando a todo pulmón, según ella cantando una canción de uno de ésos grupos muggles que al señorito Sirius tanto le gustaban. Smoky miró de reojo a su ama y vio la esperanza reflejada en sus ojos azules, una coqueta sonrisa en su boca y observó asombrada la manera en que se acomodaba sus rubios cabellos. Provocativa, era la palabra adecuada.

Smoky volteó hacia el joven Black. Smoky puede asegurar que él quiso negarse, que al mirar por el rabillo del ojo a la nena Nymphadora estuvo a punto de entrarle el sentido común y por lo tanto, decir que no a esa absurda petición. Pero entonces, mi señora ama levantó una de sus todavía bastante jóvenes y tersas manos, y acarició la que el joven tenía reposando sobre la mesa.

-¿Por favor?... Es que por las noches, cuando Ted no está, siento tanto miedo…

Eso bastó. El joven no pudo decir que no. ¿Cómo hacerlo, cuando la voz de mi señora ama había sonado tan llena de cariño y de dulces promesas? Y aunque el primo de mi señora supiera que estaba cometiendo un error al aceptar, Smoky sabía que su joven cuerpo temblaba y añoraba los besos y no sé que mimos más mi señora ama le regalaba en la oscuridad del rincón más oculto de la cocina cuando creían que se quedaban a solas. Cuando Smoky se llevaba a la nena a dormir, o a tomar su baño… y todos en casa sabían que el señor amo Ted no llegaría.

Pobre de mi señor Ted. Pero él tenía también algo de culpa. Decididamente que sí.

Intentando no poner atención a las miradas acarameladas que mi señora ama y el joven intercambiaban, Smoky se perdió en los recuerdos de otra situación que se libró hace muchos años ya, en la mansión donde nació y en la que prestó sus servicios hasta que fue regalada a los Tonks. Smoky se refiere a la casa de su señor amo Alphard y de su señora esposa. Ellos no se vieron bendecidos con la dicha de tener hijos, cosa que siempre entristeció a Smoky pues a ella le encantan los niños.

La señora ama era tan buena, tan alegre, y tenía tanta clase; que no tardó en ganarse el corazón de todos en la mansión a pesar de no poder darle herederos al señor amo. Lamentablemente, como casi todos los señores de la Casa Black, a mi amo le gustaba mucho el oro, y trabaja incansablemente para conseguirlo, dejando solita a mi ama por mucho, mucho tiempo.

Mi señora ama adoraba a su señor esposo, Smoky se puede quemar todos los dedos apostando eso –hasta los de los pies-, y por eso mismo se sintió sola y desdichada. Y más que nada porque no tenía hijos para acompañarla. Y fue así que Smoky tuvo que enseñarse a guardar el secreto de aquellos hombres que pasaron por la vida de su ama, todos por breves temporadas y nunca para siempre. Y jamás, por supuesto, pudieron suplantar al verdadero dueño del corazón de mi ama. Smoky quería creer que con mi señora Andrómeda también sería la mis…

La voz de la pequeña señorita interrumpió el hilo de los pensamientos de Smoky. -¿Podemos _comed poste_ ya? –preguntó ansiosamente, cuando terminó por fin su ración de carne y verduras. Mi señora la miró con el orgullo reflejado en la cara.

-Vaya, claro que sí. Y me asombra que esta vez no hayas tirado nada. Muy bien, Nymphadora. Y también buen trabajo de parte de Smoky, supongo.

-No es nada, mi señora Andrómeda. Smoky está para servirle y cuidar de mi niña Nymphadora, mi ama. Porque Smoky qui…

-¡Merlín, Smoky! –exclamó el joven Black, cortando la respuesta de Smoky. Siempre estaba tan impaciente por el postre como mi misma niña. -¡Ya cierra tu fea boca y vete a la cocina por esos pastelillos! Estoy seguro que han de estar para chuparse los dedos… –dejó de mirar a Smoky y volteando hacia mi señora, terminó de decir en voz baja: -Como cada vez que tengo la suerte de cenar con ustedes… Cocinas delicioso, Andrómeda, no entiendo cómo tu marido puede preferir estar lejos en vez de compartir su tiempo contigo y con Nymphadora.

Gruñendo, Smoky se levantó para dirigirse a la cocina. Ese joven era un insolente y un glotón; ¿pero qué se podía esperar de un adolescente que vivía de recogido con una familia que no era la suya y no tenía ni perro que le ladrara?… a excepción de él mismo, claro. Muy encantador, muy encantador… ¡pero a veces era una pesadilla! Sólo mi señora ama se reía de sus groserías.

Al regresar con los pastelillos y el café, Smoky se dio cuenta con enorme gusto que su señora ama lo estaba riñendo… ¡Bien merecido se lo tenía, por impertinente!

-Mi querido Sirius, el que tú seas rico y no tengas que trabajar para solventar ningún compromiso, no quiere decir que todos podamos ser cómo tú. Además, Ted…

-¿Qué _yo_ no trabajo? –soltó el muchacho, en un tono casi indignado. Pero sólo estaba bromeando, Smoky lo conocía demasiado bien como para no darse cuenta. -¿Y entonces cómo le llamas a lo que hago junto con los demás miembros de la Orden?. ¿Te parece que jugarme el pellejo todos los días contra ésos malditos Mortífagos no es un trabajo? Además, yo _no _soy rico. He tenido que renunciar a todo lujo en pro de mis ideales –continuó levantando el mentón. –Quiero que sepas que lo que me dejó el tío Alphard apenas sí me ayuda a cubrir mis necesidades básicas…

Smoky rodó los ojos y su señora ama bufó. Pero en la mirada de ella brillaba la alegría que sólo su primo podía darle con esas discusiones tan triviales y estúpidas. El señor amo Ted era demasiado serio para bromear de esa forma con la señora.

-Pues entonces deberías buscarte un trabajo que realmente pague. ¡Ni siquiera tienes casa propia! –exclamó mi señora ama, ya riendo ante la cara de fingido pesar que ponía el muchacho. A pesar de todas las reticencias que Smoky podía tener, era imposible negar que el chico era fascinante cuando _quería_ serlo… -O qué; ¿piensas vivir de la caridad de los Potter para toda la vida?

-Querida prima –comenzó a decir el muchacho de la manera más teatral y seductora que Smoky no había visto jamás. Le evocó a aquellas obras del autor muggle Shakespeare, al cual su señor amo era muy aficionado. –Te recuerdo que aún me queda un año más que cursar en Hogwarts, por lo que mi estadía con la familia de James es meramente temporal. Veraniega, se podría decir. Pero cuando termine la escuela, por supuesto que me buscaré mi propio piso, en el cual me podrás visitar cuando gustes –le cerró un ojo descaradamente, y mi señora ama se sonrojó como una colegiala. -Pero eso sí –añadió con una sonrisa enigmática: -No me pidas que me busque _un trabajo_. Eso sí que está fuera de mis planes, no va de acuerdo a mi categoría. Estoy seguro que aprendiendo a economizar, con lo que me dejó el tío Alphard puedo vivir más que holgadamente y feliz.

-Sí… -reconoció mi señora Andrómeda después de un momento, -tienes bastante suerte de que nuestro tío no haya tenido sus propios herederos y decidiera dejarle buena parte de su fortuna al sobrino rebelde… Según supe, eso le valió tantas maldiciones y repudio por parte de toda la familia que, de no haberse muerto, sin duda alguna ellos mismos lo hubieran asesinado -el joven Black soltó una de esas risotadas parecidas a los ladridos que suele proferir cuando es un can, y mi señora ama lo miró embelesada, riendo de un modo mucho más elegante. Como la dama que era. Smoky resopló indignada, pero tuvo que desviar su mirada hacia la niña Nymphadora porque estaba empeñada en sumergir su pastelillo en el vaso de leche. Sin duda, no había sacado el garbo de su madre. –Insisto que deberías conseguir empleo y dejar a un lado tus ínfulas de grandeza. ¿Por qué no visitas a Ted en su oficina un día de éstos y ves si te puede colocar aunque sea de limpiabotas?

-Ja, ja… qué graciosa, primita –pero el joven se quedó en silencio un momento, como si analizara la posibilidad. -¿Sabes? Tal vez no sea mala idea. Después de todo, siendo Ted tan atractivo debe tener toda una legión de brujas tras sus huesos… Así aprovechamos y le echo un ojo para ti. ¿No te parece? -Mi señora ama se mordió el labio inferior y se quedó callada, dando la impresión que hablar así de su marido le molestaba… Smoky entrecerró los ojos pensando sí era normal que un mago varón reconociera que otro hombre era atractivo, pero mi señora ama no pareció darse cuenta de eso. Black, quizá percibiendo que a ella le había perturbado su comentario, le dijo: -Tengo entendido que tú también te beneficiaste un poco con la generosidad del tío; ¿me equivoco?

-Ciertamente –entonces mi señora ama miró a Smoky, y Smoky percibió de nuevo a la gratitud relampagueando en sus bellos ojos. Sin poderlo evitarlo, esta elfina sonrió orgullosa. –Smoky, por ejemplo. Fue lo mejor que mi tío me pudo haber dejado –mi señora suspiró hondamente, cómo si recuerdos muy tristes la asolaran de repente. –No sé si tú puedas entender lo sola que me llegué a sentir. Recién casada, con una vida nueva. Despreciada por mi familia. Embarazada a los veinte años, sin amigas ni nadie que me aconsejara, que me dijera nada de nada… ¡Estaba aterrorizada! No tenía idea de cómo cuidar a un bebé... Casi temía la hora en que la nena llegara al mundo. Pero entonces, murió el tío; y al día siguiente Smoky estaba aquí. Complaciente y dispuesta a servirme, por órdenes expresas de él mismo. La nana perfecta para Nymphadora, ha sido como un regalo del cielo para mí.

Tanto el joven Black como la señora, así como mi niña, hicieron a Smoky objeto de su mirar. Smoky sintió que se ruborizaba, pues no está acostumbrada a que se le tome tanto en cuenta por las personas a las que sirve. Y más porque al principio estaba más que furiosa por haber sido obligada a venir a la casa de una familia que en ese entonces Smoky consideraba eran traidores a la pureza de la sangre de la Casa Black.

Ahora Smoky se avergüenza de ello, pues aprendió que el hecho de ser hijos de muggles no importa cuando el mago es bueno, tanto practicando su magia como amando a su familia.

Como mi amo Ted. Mi pobre amo Ted.

**--oOo--**

Esa noche se consumó la traición. Pero bueno, en realidad ellos ya eran traidores por tradición. Tanto mi señora ama como el joven Sirius apuñalaron a sus respectivas madres al tomar decisiones que no correspondían a su rango. Pero claro, Smoky no es nadie para juzgar a los magos. Después de todo, Smoky es sólo una elfina doméstica.

Terminada la cena, mi señora ama mandó a Smoky a acostar a la niña Nymphadora. Smoky obedeció, frunciendo el ceño pues sabía que en cuanto se alejara por las escaleras, ella le ofrecería alguna bebida al joven Sirius y después de eso, creyendo que tanto la elfina como la nena dormirían ya, se besarían junto al muro, iluminados tan sólo por la tenue luz de la chimenea.

Smoky los ha visto hacerlo, no porque quiera espiarlos, sino porque había tenido que bajar a terminar de limpiar la cocina y por suerte, se ha detenido a tiempo antes de que descubran su intrusión.

Cuando Smoky se dio cuenta de eso por primera vez, tuvo que golpearse contra la cómoda de su pequeña habitación como castigo. Sobre todo porque sabía que no podría decírselo al señor amo. Se repetía la historia, ocurría lo mismo otra vez.

Pobre ama, tan sola ella. Lejos de su madre y hermanas, a las que dejó por un marido hijo de muggles que después la cambió por su profesión. Soledad y un chico guapo como su primo Black… fueron los ingredientes para la traición.

Cuando Smoky consiguió dormir a la pequeña, recordó que había dejado unas túnicas de su señor sin guardar, por lo que desapareció de la recámara de su Nymphadora para llegar a la de sus amos. Se apareció en el vestidor, y apenas procedía a meter las prendas en sus respectivos cajones cuando los escuchó llegar.

Smoky sabía que debía desaparecer, era su deber de elfina. Ser discreta y no dejarse ver más cuando es necesario, esa es la labor de todo buen elfo. Pero Smoky no pudo evitarlo. Se quedó, agazapada tras la puerta entreabierta del vestidor, husmeando el motivo por el cual el joven Black estaba en la prohibidísima recámara que mi señora compartía con el señor amo Ted Tonks.

Ahora Smoky sabe que sólo se hacía tonta sola. Por supuesto que sólo había una razón por la cual Sirius Black, joven e impulsivo, estaba con mi señora en su habitación. Mi ama era mayor en edad, pero no por mucho. Apenas tenía veinticuatro, estaba en la flor de su vivir. Y era tan bella, tan delgada… frágil como espiga de trigo y pálida como rayo de sol. Tan necesitada de cariño y consuelo, con una terrible guerra gestándose afuera, y ella sola en casa. Tan sola y con tanto miedo… ¿cómo no iba a cometer traición?

Entraron a tropezones en la habitación, lo cual era tan raro en el comportamiento de mi señora ama. Siempre era tan digna, completamente una dama. Pero con el joven Black se permitía ciertas libertades… Un comportamiento apasionado y hasta cierto punto salvaje. Besos rudos y desesperados, como si ése fuera el último día con vida sobre la Tierra y todo se fuera a acabar.

Smoky se quedó encogida tras la puerta, aterida del terror. ¿Por qué mi señora ama se atrevía a tanto esa noche? Aunque era sabido por todos en la casa que el señor amo no llegaría a dormir, siempre cabía la posibilidad de que alguna cita cancelada lo llevara a regresar más pronto. Me estremecí sólo de pensar en el riesgo que mi señora ama estaba corriendo. ¡Imagínate lo que pasaría si el amo la alcanzara a descubrir!

Le hubiera destrozado el corazón. Smoky sabía que él tenía mucha culpa, pero en verdad no merecía que mi señora ama le hiciera eso. Su pecado era trabajar mucho más allá de sus fuerzas, en un desesperado intento de seguir brindándole a mi señora, que a veces solía ser caprichosa, los lujos a los que estaba acostumbrada cuando era una niña rica.

Pero qué fácil le fue a mi señora ama justificarse y culpar a mi señor de su soledad y miedos. Y qué fácil fue seducir y ser seducida por el primo al que no veía desde niños y que en ese momento era un joven algo desgarbado pero sin duda, como ella mencionaba, guapo y encantador.

Los ví caer sobre la cama, el joven encima de mi ama. Él la empezó a desvestir con prisas y con torpeza, mi señora gemía dentro de la boca del muchacho. –Merlín, eres tan bella –susurró el joven Black cuando la despojó de sus ropas. Mi ama lo miró incrédula, pues después del nacimiento de su primogénita se sentía de todas maneras menos hermosa. Era asombroso el efecto que aquella aventura tenía en su propia imagen y autoestima. Ahora ya sonreía de nuevo cuando se miraba al espejo y se arreglaba con esmero cuando sabía que el joven iba a venir.

Mi corazón de elfina fiel se paralizó de miedo e impotencia al no poder hacer nada por evitar esa traición, pero al mismo tiempo, se alegraba por mi señora. Si aquello la hacía feliz, si la hacía volver a vivir y hasta ocuparse con mayor alegría de su hija… ¿Cómo una humilde sirvienta como Smoky se lo reprocharía? Una debe observar y callar; vigilar y cuidar. Ése es nuestro trabajo.

Cuando ya el joven Sirius estaba desnudo y acariciaba tiernamente el níveo cuerpo de mi ama, arrancando de su garganta quejidos de suave placer, Smoky creyó tener suficiente y desapareció, anhelando que ninguno de los dos pudiera escuchar el sonido que produciría mi salida. Smoky permaneció el resto de la noche sentada frente a la puerta, montando guardia por si el amo decidía regresar antes de lo previsto.

Smoky hizo eso esa noche y muchas más durante ese verano, pues la escena prohibida se repitió una y otra vez. Exasperada y muerta de la preocupación, Smoky confiaba que al término de las vacaciones el joven se iría y no regresaría jamás. Que en aquél colegio al que iba, encontraría alguien de su edad de quien se enamoraría y dejaría de molestar a mi débil señora. Esa era la esperanza de esta elfina.

Ahora Smoky sabe que no debió preocuparse tanto.

Una tarde, mi ama mandó a Smoky a la oficina de su señor amo Ted a llevarle el almuerzo que había olvidado en casa, y me aparecí sin avisar, pues hasta entonces al amo nunca le había molestado. Smoky casi se muere del susto al constatar que el amo Ted Tonks era de la misma calaña que su esposa… Me desaparecí de inmediato, pero mis ojos de elfina jamás pudieron olvidar aquella escena: mi señor amo casi desnudo, moviéndose frenético y jadeante sobre su amante, quien yacía en su escritorio y gemía ruidosamente de placer. Y entonces, a Smoky no le cupo duda de que es cierto que Merlín los cría y ellos se juntan.

… Mi señor amo Ted también era un cabal traidor.

**--oOo-- **

A Merlín gracias, el verano finalizó y todo volvió a la normalidad. Ese perro de mal agüero se fue y jamás regresó. Unos pocos años después, cuando la guerra terminó y acusaron al joven Black de múltiples asesinatos, mi señora ama casi se muere de la impresión. Se paseaba por la casa murmurando que nada de eso era verdad, que ese patán no sería capaz de hacer lo que se le imputaba.

Mi señor amo también se veía perturbado, quizá le asolaba el espeluznante pensamiento de que había tenido un asesino lunático entre las paredes de su casa, junto a su esposa e hija durante un verano entero. Y que además, también había acogido en su oficina al haberle otorgado un trabajo temporal a insistencias de su mujer.

O quizá era otra cosa lo que lo entristecía, y de la cual, Smoky era la única testigo… Afortunadamente para él.

Ahora que sabemos que Sirius Black ha muerto, todos podemos respirar tranquilos. Sin saberlo, el desgraciado ha mantenido en vilo la estabilidad emocional de mis amos por años, pues tanto mi señora ama como mi señor amo han temido que regresara algún día y revelara sus respectivos secretos. Pobres de los amos, a veces Smoky cree que ellos han pensado y extrañado todo el tiempo a Sirius Black y él jamás los volvió a recordar. Ni a ella ni a él, porque el joven jamás volvió.

En soledad, Smoky menea la cabeza y suspira con profundidad. Smoky es la única que lo sabe todo. Me dirijo al despacho de mi señor amo Ted, y parada en la puerta, lo veo acariciar con sus dedos un mechón de pelo negro de perro, tal como lo ha hecho en secreto desde hace años.

Smoky sabe muy bien en quién piensa cuando hace eso, y lo mucho que teme que su esposa se entere que una vez fue débil y la traicionó. Pero al mismo tiempo, pareciera creer que ya puede vivir en paz, pues ahora que el animago se ha ido del modo más cruel, también significa que se ha llevado el secreto a la tumba. Hoy por hoy, sólo Smoky lo podría delatar ante su señora.

Pero por Smoky pueden estar tranquilos. Tanto mi señor como mi señora. Después de todo y aunque no lo saben, ambos fueron víctimas del mismo traidor. Y como dice el proverbio, dos personas que son traicionadas por el mismo hombre, son algo parientes entre sí; ¿o no?

Quizá es por eso que después de que aquél verano terminara, mis señores amos se acercaron más que nunca. Sin ser plenamente conscientes de ello, se consolaron el uno con el otro, deseando enmendar con besos y caricias la traición que ambos habían cometido. Queriendo pedir perdón sin tener que decirlo. A veces creo que, aunque fue doloroso para los dos, el paso de Sirius Black en sus vidas dejó una estela que salvó a la familia. Los unió por medio de la redención.

Veo a mi amo sacar su varita y, suspirando con serenidad, desaparecer ese mechón de pelo. Entonces, se encamina a la puerta de su despacho, le sonríe a Smoky al pasar junto a ella y se dirige hacia la recámara donde está mi señora ama.

Smoky también sonríe. A pesar de la guerra que empieza afuera, en casa son tiempos de paz. Y nadie puede decir que Smoky no cumple con su deber de elfina.

Ver y callar. Cuidar y vigilar. Aunque sean traidores a los que sus servicios tenga que prestar.

**Fin**


End file.
